Ice Cream
by Mollly
Summary: Es obvio,la sangre sabe mucho mejor que la comida de humanos. Hasta que alguien hace cambiar esa opinión.


Ice Cream..

**Advertencias: **Le acabo de vender a SM la idea de Crepúsculo (xD). Por lo cual todos sus personajes son completamente suyos. Incluso Seth. ¿Que más?. El mal ejemplo que puede resultar Emmett. Pero admítanlo niñas TODAS queremos un tío así xD. Al final hay un RenesmeexJacob. :'D

Es obvio,la sangre sabe mucho mejor que la comida de humanos. Hasta que alguien hace cambiar esa opinión.

Renesmee negaba comer esa porquería de comida que sus tío Emmett había preparado.

-Vamos,Nessie- La animaba el muy entusiasta de Emmett.

-No,gracias- Volvió a negar,haciendo un adorable puchero con sus labios.

-Pero...- Si,otra vez el tío Emmett quería convencer a Nessie que esa comida no sabía tan mal

-Bueno,¿entonces por que no te la comes tú?- Preguntó,alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos

-Por que soy vampiro- Le recordó,soltando un suspiro. No quería darse por vencido era la primera vez que Edward le había confiado alimentar a la su pequeña sobrina y no quería un sermón de media-hora de la importancia de alimentar a la pequeña aparte que Rosalie estaría enojada con él toda la noche y se negaría a tener sexo en un motel.

-Yo también- Le recordó la castaña. -¿O lo habéis olvidado?- Preguntó un tanto molesta,aunque no era extraño si su tío Emmett olvidaba las cosas por lo que Jacob le contaba su tío era un cabeza hueca aunque ella no sabía exactamente en que consistía ser un "cabeza hueca".

-No- Corrigió -Eres un semi-vampiro- Excusó,tal vez de esa manera le podría dar un mega rollo que consistía en la importancia de comer las verduras.

-Pero soy un vampiro- Dijo triunfalmente como si ella hubiera metido un gol en el mundial.

-Hay Nessie- Se arrepintió,él mismo conocía lo que pasaría le preguntaría a Nessie que quería ella de comer. -¿Entonces que quieres?- Preguntó no muy orgulloso de él mismo.

-Sangre,¿que más?- Ahora la niña dejo ese gesto de sus labios a un lado. Lo importante ahora era que su tío Emmett le trajera un poco de sangre. Así que se acerco a él y beso su mejilla.

-De acuerdo- Accedió. -_Dios mio se parece a Alice.- _Pensó,por que cuando ese duende adorable le pedía algo terminaba por dárselo. En escuchó unos pasos que posiblemente estaban a 4 kilómetros. No,no era un vampiro. Olía diferente,tal vez como olía la su pequeña sobrina. -Creo que nos vienen a visitar- Afirmó a la pequeña que estiro sus brazos como diciendo: cargarme. Él joven obedeció mientras cargaba a la pequeña en sus brazos. Los dos Cullen fueron a la entrada principal donde un semi-vampiro que respondía al nombre de Naul,tenia una sonrisa en sus labios. Vestía un pantalón vaquero despintado,una camisa morada donde resaltaba la frase: _¡Vamos!_. Llevaba unos converse color negro.

-Hola,Naul- Saludo la pequeña Nessie,desde los brazos de su tío.

-Hola,Nessie- Devolvió la sonrisa el muchacho.

-¿Como has estado?- Preguntó Emmett, queriéndose hacerse notar aunque realmente quería hacerle decir a su sobrina que tenía que comer por lo de menos un poco.

-Bien,gracias- Respondió -¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo?- Preguntó.

-Si,el tío Emmett intentaba hacerme comer pero no puede- Respondió la niña soltándose a reír de inmediato.

-¿No quiere comer?- Preguntó Nahul. No se le veía muy contento que digamos.

-No- Confirmó Emmett poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Por lo que sabía no estaba platicando con la pared

- ¿Me puedo encargar yo?- Preguntó de la nada.

- Por mi esta perfecto- Accedió el vampiro. _Genial,menos problemas. _Pensó el muy irresponsable del tío Emmet.

Resulto que Nahul le propuso a Nessie salir a comer,eso era mejor. Emmett quería ver un partido de soccer por lo cual no le importo mucho que comiera la pequeña,le diría Edward: Llegó Nahul y a ofrecido darle de comer. Lo que me pareció una estupenda idea.

~.~.~.~

En un restaurante...

Nessie miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Nahul cuando él le dijo: _Te llevare a comer. _Pensó que la llevaría a cazar algo,no a donde los humanos van a comer,era simple: destetaba la comida de humanos. No sabía como a tierra. Es solo que desde que nació le dieron sangre. ¿Sus padres esperaban que empezara a comer?. Si,eran los mejor padres del mundo pero eso era algo egoísta.

-Vamos,Nessie- Animó Nahul.

_Valla,van dos veces que escuchó eso. _Pensó la castaña de mala gana,ahora su atención se posó a "esa" cosa. -¿Y que se supone que haga?- Preguntó. Como si fuera una desconecta bombas. Y en ese mismo momento le estuvieran diciendo que cortara el clave rojo en vez del clave azul.

-Es fácil Nessie,tomas la cuchara,agarras un poco y te lo llevas a la boca- Dijo el mapache con una sonrisa es sus labios. La escena le parecía de lo más adorable.

-De acuerdo,pero después le dirás a mi tío Emmett que me dará lo que YO quiera de comer-

-Si,trato- Accedió el muchacho.

Probó esa cosa. ¡POR DIOS ERA DELICIOSA!. En menos de lo que espero Nahul la niña se había acabado el helado.

-¿Te gusto?- Preguntó aunque el mismo conocía la respuesta: le fascino.

-Claro- Garantizó la chica,con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

~.~.~.~

El día paso,Nahul se llevo a Renesmee a supermercado donde compró varios litros de helado de todos los sabores existentes. Al final cuando Nahul se tuvo que ir,convenció a Edward y a Bella que después de cada comida recompensarla a la pequeña con helado.

~.~.~. ~

-¿Ves?,me debes una- Dijo Emmett con una voz triunfante.

-¿Por que?- Inquirió Edward,Emmett podría ser atolondrado y a cada rato decía que le debían una.

-Por que gracias al maravilloso tío Emmett la pequeña Renesmee comerá siempre-

-Tienes el orgullo muy alto,hermano,pero como sea te daré algo- Edward rodó los ojos. Y siguió concentrándose en las noticias.

~. ~.~.~

Renesmee termino su comida,se acerco a la nevera y saco el envase de helado de limón. Queriendo decir algo así como: Quiero de este sabor. Jacob soltó una risita. Le sirvió dos bolas en un vaso.

-¿Me puedes dar?- Preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Claro,amor- Jacob cogió la cuchara y sirvio un poco de helado en ella.

Al final las dos bolas de helado se habían acabado y una Nessie con mucho sueño descansaba en los brazos de Jacob. Completamente cansada,mientras un triunfal Emmett jugaba Kinent. Con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Renesmme cambió de opinión la sangre era muy buena pero en su opinión el helado era mucho mejor.

End~!


End file.
